


Another group chat (Cause there isn't enough already)

by BlackCatInTheDarkestShadows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and coran aren't in the chat, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Group chat, Hunk is the mum friend, M/M, Not a great writer sorry, Pining Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Texting, chat fic, first chapter work, idk where this story is going tho, in the closet, keith is a precious child, keith is cute, klance, or something similar to texting, shallura eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatInTheDarkestShadows/pseuds/BlackCatInTheDarkestShadows
Summary: Basically its just another group chat. They're still in space and I have no idea what season its bast on, enjoy =)





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not a very good writer I've always wanted to do a group chat story tho =)
> 
> Forgive me for not writing 'mom' but I am Australia so its 'mum' 
> 
> If u don't like my story please suffer in silence, I know I'm shit u don't have to tell me

Pidge created a chat room  
Pidge added Hunk, Lance, Keith and Shiro to the chat room  
Pidge: Welcome my lovelies :)  
Shiro: What is this?  
Pidge: Using my genius I've made these space phones and therefor a group chat  
Keith: Because we weren't suffering enough.  
Lance: PIDGE  
Lance: yessssssss  
Hunk: Why are the phones triangle  
Pidge: They must resemble their creator  
Keith: You're a triangle??  
Lance: Keith u soggy biscuit  
Keith: ???  
Pidge: Yes Keith, it is I  
Pidge: The triangle god  
Lance changed Pidge's name to Triangle God  
Lance changed Lance's name to Sharpshooter  
Sharpshooter: Much better  
Hunk: Um rude?  
Sharpshooter changed Hunk's name to Hunkalishous  
Sharpshooter changed Shiro's name to GoldenBoi  
Sharpshooter changed Keith's name to Knifekink  
Sharpshooter: Better?  
Hunkalishous: Much :)  
Knifekink: No.  
GoldenBoi: Why have you let this happen Pidge?  
TriangleGod: We all make mistakes  
Knifekink: My name is untrue  
Knifekink: Why would you even???  
Knifekink: How do I change it?  
TriangleGod: U can never change it  
GoldenBoi: If we have to suffer you do too  
Hunkalishous: Whats so bad about your name hu Shiro?  
Knifekink: Yeah Shiro?  
GoldenBoi: Nothing I just want your name to stay  
GoldenBoi: Finally you have been exposed  
Knifekink: I DON'T HAVE A KNIFE KINK  
Sharpshooter: Then y do u carry a knife with u always  
TriangleGod: He's got a point...  
Knifekink: KNIFES ARE USEFUL!!! YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN YOU MIGHT NEED ONE  
Knifekink: WE COULD GET ATTACKED AT ANY MOMENT  
Sharpshooter: with how ur denying it, sounds like ur trying too hard  
Sharpshooter: Like maybe ur hiding something  
TriangleGod: Let it be known that on this day, Lance McClain made not one but two good points  
Hunkalishous: A rare site indeed  
Sharpshooter: Hunk! ur meant to be on my side!!!  
Hunkalishous: I am ur side buddy  
Hunkalishous: But as ur best pal its my job to roast u  
Hunkalishous: Just a little :)  
Sharpshooter: ....  
Sharpshooter: I cant stay mad at u <3333  
Hunkalishous: <3  
TriangleGod: Gross  
Sharpshooter: Love is a beautiful thing young pidgeon  
GoldenBoi: Yea Pidge, love isn't gross  
TriangleGod: What about Keiths love for his knife  
GoldenBoi: ...  
GoldenBoi: uh well...  
TriangleGod: See, love is gross  
Knifekink: I do NOT have a knife kink!!!  
Sharpshooter: Sounds like something someone with a knife kink would say  
Knifekink: UGHHHHHHH  
Knifekink: I'm going to go train.  
Sharpshooter: go keith, spend some quality time alone with ur knife ;)  
Knifekink: jfbviwfhsijh  
GoldenBoi: Heads up I just saw a flash of red go past, heading to you Lance  
TriangleGod: Rip Lance  
Hunkalishous: Did anyone else just hear a girly screech?  
GoldenBoi: What is that hes yelling?  
Hunkalishous: think hes swearing  
Hunkalishous: My spanish isnt that good  
GoldenBoi: I'm going to go save him  
TriangleGod: Shall I tell Coran to prepare a healing pod?  
GoldenBoi: Probably a good idea  
___________________________________________________________________________

Sharpshooter: 2 hours!!!!  
Sharpshooter: 2 freaking hours Keith!!!!!!  
Knifekink: Its not like you could tell it was 2 hours, time doesn't really pass in a healing pod  
Knifekink: Don't know what you're winging about  
Sharpshooter: u STABBED me!!!!!  
Knifekink: And now you're fine  
Knifekink: Get over it.  
GoldenBoi: Keith.  
Sharpshooter: ksdnvosaejdfb  
Sharpshooter: GET OVER IT!?  
Sharpshooter: GET OVelcjzndbilDHFkaeis  
TriangleGod: Hear we go again...  
Sharpshooter: WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE SAME SIDE KEITH  
Sharpshooter: AND YET U STABBED UR OWN TEAMMATE  
Knifekink: Its not like a stabbed you because you're my teammate  
Knifekink: And I knew you'd be ok  
GoldenBoi: Just because we can magically heal doesn't mean you can go around stabbing people Keith  
GoldenBoi: Apologize.  
Knifekink: But he's fine  
Sharpshooter: i am not fine!!  
Sharpshooter: scarred for life!  
Knifekink: There there.  
GoldenBoi: Keith  
Knifekink: Ugh  
Knifekink: I am sorry for stabbing you Lance  
Knifekink: Even though you are perfectly fine now  
Sharpshooter: this scare will never leave me keith  
Sharpshooter: it will be on my body forever  
Sharpshooter: tarnishing my perfection  
TriangleGod: Lol perfection, sure buddy  
GoldenBoi: Just accept the apology Lance  
Sharpshooter: i accept ur apology keith -_-  
Hunkalishous: Great, now thats all cleared up  
Hunkalishous: Dinners ready :)  
TriangleGod: Were u lurking this whole time  
Hunkalishous: I was making dinner  
TriangleGod: Suuuuuure  
Hunkalishous: I have no idea what ur talking about :)  
Knifekink: I hate that smiley face  
Hunkalishous: It's just an innocent smiley face Keith :)  
Knifekink: Pure evil  
Hunkalishous: :)  
Sharpshooter: :)  
TriangleGod: :)  
GoldenBoi: :)  
Knifekink: Not you too Shiro  
GoldenBoi: ;)  
Knifekink: No  
GoldenBoi: Yes :)  
Knifekink: End me  
Sharpshooter: gladly  
GoldenBoi: Lance  
Sharpshooter: but dont worry keith if i stab u it wont matter  
Sharpshooter: bc ull be healed  
TriangleGod: Not again  
Hunkalishous: Nope not happening  
Hunkalishous: Everyone come get dinner before it gets cold  
TriangleGod: Geez ok mum  
Hunkalishous: Dinner, now children  
Hunkalishous: And wash ur filthy child faces  
Hunkalishous: And ur disgusting child hands  
TriangleGod: Yes mum, sorry mum  
Sharpshooter: Yes mum  
GoldenBoi: Yes mum  
Knifekink: Yes mum  
Hunkalishous changed Hunkalishous's name to MotherOfAll

Knifekink opened a privet chat with Sharpshooter  
Knifekink: Hey  
Knifekink: Um  
Knifekink: Are you mad at me?  
Sharpshooter: Hu?  
Knifekink: You know,  
Knifekink: For stabbing you  
Sharpshooter: oh  
Sharpshooter: i dunno  
Knifekink: I didn't mean to actually hurt you  
Knifekink: It was an accident, I'm really sorry  
Sharpshooter: wow keith  
Sharpshooter: its like u care about me or something  
Knifekink: Of course I do you idiot  
Knifekink: I am really sorry Lance  
Sharpshooter: omg relax dude  
Sharpshooter: im not mad  
Knifekink: You're not?  
Sharpshooter: Nah we're good man  
Knifekink: Oh, good :)  
Sharpshooter: holy shit u sent a smiley  
Sharpshooter: who r u  
Knifekink: Don't ruin the moment  
Sharpshooter: what moment  
Knifekink: Why do you refuse to bond with me  
Sharpshooter: there is no bonding moment happening keith  
Knifekink: :(  
Sharpshooter: theres no bonding moment!?  
Knifekink: :'(  
Sharpshooter: dont  
Knifekink: D:  
Sharpshooter: come on keith  
Knifekink: D':  
Sharpshooter: alright fine  
Sharpshooter: we're bonding ok? we're friends yeah  
Knifekink: Yeah, we're friends  
Knifekink: :D  
Sharpshooter: quiznack  
Sharpshooter: ur adorable  
Knifekink: Ummm  
Sharpshooter changed Knifekink's name to PreciousBean  
PreciousBean: Lance what the hell  
Sharpshooter: Pwecious bean :3  
PreciousBean: ???  
PreciousBean: I didn't do anything  
Sharpshooter: adorable-ness is a natural talent  
PreciousBean: Allllrighty then  
PreciousBean: Since its late I'm just ganna assume the sleepy-ness is getting to your head  
PreciousBean: You should probably sleep  
Sharpshooter: u need sleep to keith  
PreciousBean: Then we should both sleep  
Sharpshooter: gnight lil bean  
PreciousBean: ...  
PreciousBean: Goodnight Lance


	2. :p

Sharpshooter opened a privet chat with MotherOfAll  
Sharpshooter: SHwndciofh  
Sharpshooter: HUNK  
Sharpshooter: HELP  
Sharpshooter: HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNK  
MotherOfAll: Ugh Lance, its like 5am  
Sharpshooter: IK BUT ITS AN EMERGENCY  
MotherOfAll: I swear to god if u got ur hand stuck in a door again  
Sharpshooter: that was only 1 time hunk  
MotherOfAll: 3 times actually  
Sharpshooter: whatever thats not the issue!  
Sharpshooter: ya know how i get real honest and shit when im sleepy  
MotherOfAll: Oh god what have u done  
Sharpshooter: I talked to keith  
Sharpshooter sent 2 images  
MotherOfAll: sdjbvrusc  
MotherOfAll: Lance  
Sharpshooter: IK  
Sharpshooter: I CALLED HIM ADORABLE  
MotherOfAll: U changed his name to precious bean  
MotherOfAll: Omg this is golden   
Sharpshooter: NO  
Sharpshooter: not funny very not funny!!!  
Sharpshooter: holy shit this is bad  
MotherOfAll: Relax buddy its not that bad  
Sharpshooter: not that bad!? HUNK  
MotherOfAll: It could have been worse ya know  
Sharpshooter: how!?  
MotherOfAll: U could have just straight out said that u have a crush on him  
Sharpshooter: ...  
Sharpshooter: alright thats true  
Sharpshooter: but this is still bad  
Sharpshooter: idk what ta do  
MotherOfAll: Firstly calm ur tits  
MotherOfAll: This is not a big deal, Keith sent some stuff he's probably embarrassed about too  
MotherOfAll: Chances r that u won't even speak of this again  
Sharpshooter: but what if he brings it up  
MotherOfAll: Then stand ur ground, calm ur shit  
MotherOfAll: And blame sleep deprivation  
Sharpshooter: yea ok i can do that  
MotherOfAll: See everything will be A ok!  
Sharpshooter: thanks buddy  
MotherOfAll: Anytime  
MotherOfAll: Now go away mama needs her sleep  
Sharpshooter: Sorry mama <3  
MotherOfAll: <3

TriangleGod opened groupchat  
TriangleGod: This is the most boring mission ever  
TriangleGod: Seriously standing guard  
TriangleGod: At a freaking church!!!  
MotherOfAll: It isn't a church Pidge its 'the golden temple'  
Sharpshooter: So?  
MotherOfAll: Idk its important or something  
TriangleGod: Not to us it isn't  
GoldenBoi: Pidge these people asked for our assistance  
TriangleGod: Yeah yeah  
TriangleGod: They asked for help and now we have to stand here for ages doing nothing  
PreciousBean: She's right, this is seriously the most boring mission we've ever been on  
TriangleGod: Wtf  
GoldenBoi: Keith?  
PreciousBean: Yeah?  
TriangleGod: Holy shit ur name  
TriangleGod: This is hilarious  
GoldenBoi: So you're a precious bean now?  
PreciousBean: Apparently.  
TriangleGod: Since when  
PreciousBean: I don't know ask Lance he changed it

Sharpshooter opened a privet chat with MotherOfAll  
Sharpshooter: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH  
MotherOfAll: Stand ur ground  
MotherOfAll: U were tired  
MotherOfAll: He did embarrassing stuff too

Sharpshooter opened group chat  
TriangleGod: Omg Lance??  
Sharpshooter: its not my fault it was like 2am  
Sharpshooter: i was exhausted i cant be held accountable for that  
MotherOfAll: Nothing good happens after 2am  
Sharpshooter: ^^^^ exactly  
GoldenBoi: Aww thats so cute Lance  
GoldenBoi: You think Keith is precious  
Sharpshooter: I do not!!  
PreciousBean: He called me adorable too  
TriangleGod: dsjcbnskvdffv  
TriangleGod: OMG HAHAHA  
Sharpshooter: ONLY BC HE SENT ME SAD FACES WHEN I REFUSED HIS BONDING MOMENT  
Sharpshooter send 1 image  
Sharpshooter: see!  
GoldenBoi: Awwwwww  
TriangleGod: Damn Keith  
MotherOfAll: U have to admit it, Keith is pretty cute  
PreciousBean: I am not!!  
GoldenBoi: You kind of are  
TriangleGod: Have to agree with that one  
TriangleGod: U can be pretty cute sometimes Keith  
PreciousBean: WHAT!!! No I am not  
PreciousBean: I'm tough and scary, nothing cute about me!  
GoldenBoi: You sleep with a stuffed hippo named Huggins  
PreciousBean: Shiro!!!  
Sharpshooter: OMG WHAT!!!!  
MotherOfAll: Aww Keith  
PreciousBean: That is not true  
PreciousBean: And I'm not cute!!  
TriangleGod: Ok what about that time when there was a tiny space spider in the control room  
TriangleGod: And u got scared so u hid behind Shiro  
PreciousBean: Spiders are scary though  
Sharpshooter: it was smaller than my finger nail  
PreciousBean: So!? Its from space it could have been poisonous or something!!  
MotherOfAll: Yea but it was tiny and Allura squished it instantly  
Sharpshooter: yet u clung to shiro for a good hour   
GoldenBoi: Don't pick on him for being scared of spiders  
Sharpshooter: We're not  
TriangleGod: We're just pointing out that his fear is cute  
MotherOfAll: We must protect this precious child from the world  
PreciousBean: I don't need protecting!  
GoldenBoi: Yes you do  
Sharpshooter: ur too cute for this world  
TriangleGod: We must save his innocence  
PreciousBean: I can protect myself  
PreciousBean: You know, with my terrifying galra blade  
PreciousBean: Because I'm a scary half galra who should be feared  
Sharpshooter: omg hes half space cat!  
TriangleGod: Just imagine if he grew ears like them  
MotherOfAll: Aww that would be soooo cute!  
PreciousBean: I just can't win  
GoldenBoi: Just accept your fate, you are now  
GoldenBoi: The cute one  
PreciousBean: :(  
TriangleGod: The roles have been shifted  
TriangleGod: No more r u the loner, for now u r the cutie  
PreciousBean: Wait  
PreciousBean: So I'm not a loner anymore!?  
Sharpshooter: nope!  
MotherOfAll: Ur our precious lil space kitten  
PreciousBean: Oh uh  
PreciousBean: Ok  
GoldenBoi: Wait, ok??  
GoldenBoi: What happened to you not being cute?  
PreciousBean: I'm still not cute its just..  
PreciousBean: Anything is better than being alone so I'll take what I can get  
Sharpshooter: anyone else feel like an asshole?  
TriangleGod: Uh hu  
MotherOfAll: Yep  
GoldenBoi: Completely.  
GoldenBoi: Keith honey, you were never alone  
MotherOfAll: Ur part of our space family  
Sharpshooter: just bc u like ur own space doesnt mean u arent 1 of us  
TriangleGod: I'm sorry I called u the loner  
Sharpshooter: yea me too  
PreciousBean: Oh umm  
PreciousBean: Thanks guys, that uh  
PreciousBean: That really means alot  
GoldenBoi: We all love u Keith  
TriangleGod: Yeah! <3  
MotherOfAll: <33333  
Sharpshooter: <33333333333333333  
PreciousBean: Love you guys too  
PreciousBean: ...<3

Sharpshooter opened group chat  
Sharpshooter: ok seriously where tf is hunk  
TriangleGod: Kitchen?  
Sharpshooter: really pidge  
Sharpshooter: im looking for hunk and u think i didnt check the kitchen  
Sharpshooter: i may not be a genius but i aint that stupid  
TriangleGod: His bedroom?  
Sharpshooter: -_-  
Sharpshooter: im ganna stab u   
GoldenBoi: Geez who are you? Keith?  
PreciousBean: Yeah Lance  
PreciousBean: Stealing my thing much?  
Sharpshooter: shush kitten  
Sharpshooter: ur too smol to attack anything  
TriangleGod: The best he can do is scratch at the enemies  
Sharpshooter: with his lil kitten paws  
PreciousBean: -_-  
GoldenBoi: I'm with him right now and he is just hardcore pouting  
GoldenBoi sent 1 image  
TriangleGod: Awwwww  
Sharpshooter: Such a cutie  
PreciousBean: I hate you all.  
MotherOfAll: Aww Keith!!  
Sharpshooter: HUNK!!!  
MotherOfAll: LANCE!!!  
Sharpshooter: i was looking for u  
Sharpshooter: but i got distracted by keiths cuteness  
MotherOfAll: If it had been anything else I would be mad but like  
MotherOfAll: Keith's cuteness is pretty distracting  
PreciousBean: Sigh.  
Sharpshooter: where r u man?  
MotherOfAll: Sorry Lance I can't say  
Sharpshooter: what y!?  
GoldenBoi: Are you alright Hunk?  
GoldenBoi: Are the galra attacking!?  
MotherOfAll: Nah I'm ok, for now anyway  
TriangleGod: Whats happening  
PreciousBean: Are you sure your ok Hunk?  
MotherOfAll: Aww r u worried Keith  
PreciousBean: Seriously!? The others are worried too  
PreciousBean: Why single me out  
MotherOfAll: Thats so sweet Keits  
PreciousBean: Keits? -_-  
Sharpshooter: omg keits  
Sharpshooter changed PreciousBean's name to LilKeits  
LilKeits: Really :(  
TriangleGod: Don't be sad Keits  
LilKeits: Stop this nickname is not happening  
GoldenBoi: Whats wrong Keits?  
GoldenBoi: Do you want your hippo sweetie?  
LilKeits: No  
LilKeits: Oh my god guys remember Hunk  
LilKeits: And how he could be in danger  
LilKeits: Or dying  
Sharpshooter: OMG HUNK  
Sharpshooter: i keep getting distracted by keits  
MotherOfAll: If I was in danger do u really think I'd be teasing keith about how cute he is?  
MotherOfAll: Come on guys  
TriangleGod: Good point, but like, where r u?  
MotherOfAll: I can't tell u  
LilKeits: Are you playing hide and seek  
Sharpshooter: snbuslfkwdvs  
LilKeits: Shit   
Sharpshooter: Keith  
GoldenBoi: This is why your the cute one.  
LilKeits: I hate myself  
MotherOfAll: I am not playing hide and seek keith   
MotherOfAll: But I can play with u later if u want honey  
Shapshooter: Hunk buddy plz just tell us whats happening  
MotherOfAll: Oh, well u see... Coran is cooking  
TriangleGod: So?  
MotherOfAll: So he wants a taste tester  
MotherOfAll: And I can't say no to him but I don't want to eat his food  
MotherOfAll: He can't cook at all  
MotherOfAll: But like, I just can't tell him  
TriangleGod: Your so pure  
Sharpshooter: Hunk u sunshine child  
LilKeits: But I thought that Hunk was the mum  
Sharpshooter: He is but he can still be a sunshine child  
LilKeits: What even is this family  
TriangleGod: A mess  
GoldenBoi: Amen  
Sharpshooter: so hunk is the mum  
TriangleGod: Yea?  
Sharpshooter: and shiro is the dad right?  
LilKeits: Obviously  
GoldenBoi: Wait what  
GoldenBoi: Why I am the dad??  
LilKeits: Shiro, your the actual definition of a dad friend  
TriangleGod: And u take care of us  
MotherOfAll: And ur the oldest, plus do u really trust one of us to be in charge  
GoldenBoi: ...  
GoldenBoi: I see your point Hunk, if any of you were in charge...  
LilKeits: We'd all die?  
Sharpshooter: Pretty much.  
TriangleGod: Wait does that mean Hunk and Shiro are married?  
MotherOfAll: We got a mutual divorce  
LilKeits: Mummy and daddy don't love each other any more?  
Sharpshooter: nshvkhdcn  
Sharpshooter: omg my heart, y keith  
GoldenBoi: Aww Keith, mummy and daddy love each other lots  
GoldenBoi: Just not like they use to  
MotherOfAll: But ur daddy and I will always love u very much  
GoldenBoi: And the divorce had nothing to do with you sweetie  
TriangleGod: Lol so keith is the baby then  
Sharpshooter: shiro i cannot believe ur going along with this im dying   
TriangleGod: Anyways so Hunk is mum, Shiro is dad and keith is the baby  
Sharpshooter changed GoldenBoi's name to SpaceDaddy  
SpaceDaddy: Sigh  
TriangleGod: I'm assuming Lance is the big brother  
Sharpshooter: does that make u the middle child?  
TriangleGod: Heck nah  
MotherOfAll: What r u then?  
TriangleGod: I dunno  
LilKeits: Aunty Pidge!  
TriangleGod: Yes  
Sharpshooter: this is one weird ass family  
SpaceDaddy: What about Coran and Allura?  
MotherOfAll: Allura is either step mum or big sis  
Sharpshooter: I vote big sis  
LilKeits: ^^^  
TriangleGod: Ok, and Coran?  
SpaceDaddy: Hes like a grandpa or something  
Sharpshooter: i see him more of a crazy uncle  
TriangleGod: Yea I'm with Lance  
MotherOfAll: But Grandpa Coran just makes sense  
LilKeits: Guys guys guys  
LilKeits: Uncle Grandpa  
Sharpshooter: ndvmsdl  
TriangleGod: Omg Keith  
MotherOfAll: Hahahahaha yes!!!  
SpaceDaddy: Well then.  
SpaceDaddy: This family tree is even more messed up than I thought  
TriangleGod: Just try not to think about it too much  
Sharpshooter: yea just accept it and move on  
LilKeits: Great, now that thats all sorted I'm ganna go train  
SpaceDaddy: Wow! Hold up young man, I don't think so  
LilKeits: What? Why?  
SpaceDaddy: You've been training way to much   
SpaceDaddy: Go take a nap or something  
LilKeits: Shiro I'm not an actual baby!  
MotherOfAll: Listen to ur father keith  
LilKeits: I am not taking a nap wtf  
SpaceDaddy: You need to catch up on your sleep  
LilKeits: Aren't we supposed to be going on a mission soon  
Sharpshooter: dont try to change the subject mister!  
SpaceDaddy: He's right actually, I forgot to mention  
SpaceDaddy: Pidge and I are leaving tomorrow morning to help the Jravians fix the tech-port that powers the city since the galra tech caused an interference   
SpaceDaddy: While Hunk and Allura handle the diplomatic stuff  
Sharpshooter: wait u all get to go on the planet?? what r keith and i doing?  
LilKeits: Yeah what are we doing?  
SpaceDaddy: Your staying on the ship and will be the first line of defense if the galra return, you'll both have to protect the planet until we can make it back to our lions  
LilKeits: So basically we have to sit and do nothing all day while you all do paladin stuff  
SpaceDaddy: You will be doing paladin stuff  
Sharpshooter: oh yea like what  
SpaceDaddy: Training hopefully  
Sharpshooter: thats so unfair!  
LilKeits: Yeah why can't I go on the planet??  
SpaceDaddy: Because you have no social skills and have the potential to mess the alliance up  
LilKeits: Pidge has shit social skills too and shes going!  
SpaceDaddy: That's why I am going with her  
TriangleGod: Sucked in  
Sharpshooter: but i have great social skills y cant i come?  
TriangleGod: Because shiro and I will be working hard, we won't be able to babysit u  
Sharpshooter: keiths the baby not me!  
LilKeits: I am not!!  
SpaceDaddy: You can't come with us Lance  
Sharpshooter: y cant i go with hunk and allura  
SpaceDaddy: Because last time you cost us an alliance  
Sharpshooter: I did not!  
MotherOfAll: U kinda did buddy  
Sharpshooter: hunk!?  
LilKeits: Top 10 anime betrayals  
MotherOfAll: Sorry bud  
Sharpshooter: how tf did i lost us an alliance  
TriangleGod: U were flirting with the princess remember  
MotherOfAll: But she didn't understand  
LilKeits: She tried to have you beheaded  
Sharpshooter: ohh  
Sharpshooter: yea now i remember  
SpaceDaddy: Great, so everyone knows whats happening?  
MotherOfAll: Yep  
TriangleGod: Uh hu  
Sharpshooter: I guess  
LilKeits: Yes  
SpaceDaddy: Awesome, Lance your in charge while I'm gone  
Sharpshooter: FUCK YES  
SpaceDaddy: Language  
LilKeits: WTF why is he in charge!?!?!  
SpaceDaddy: Because your to little  
MotherOfAll: U need to be looked after  
LilKeits: I do not!  
Sharpshooter: dont worry kitten ill take care of u  
LilKeits: I can look after myself  
TriangleGod: Last time u looked after urself u set the kitchen on fire  
LilKeits: Ok so I don't know how to cook, I can still look after myself  
MotherOfAll: That was lowkey impressive  
MotherOfAll: I didn't know it was possible to burn water  
LilKeits: That was one time!  
SpaceDaddy: You still need supervision   
LilKeits: I hate this family  
SpaceDaddy: You are such a pain  
LilKeits: So why don't you sell me and buy a rabbit instead!?  
SpaceDaddy: At least the rabbit would behave better than you!  
LilKeits: Go ahead cause then you'll be happy cause it'll be smarter than me too!!!  
SpaceDaddy: AND QUIETER!!!!!!  
LilKeits: You'll like it cause its stinky like you!  
SpaceDaddy: GO TO YOUR ROOM  
LilKeits: I'M ALREADY IN MY ROOM  
MotherOfAll: ....  
Sharpshooter: what just happened  
TriangleGod: I have no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so like,, i am sorry   
> the story just keeps coming back to Keith cause he's my favourite and I didn't mean too whoops  
> Just, this boy is adorable and needs love.  
> Ok I'm done, I'll try to make it less Keith next chapter?   
> Don't get ur hopes up tho
> 
> Also this is wayyy longer than my next chapter cause I don't have internet at home   
> (Idk how I'm still alive its been a ruff 5 weeks)  
> so whatever I write at home I'll post the next time I have internet  
> Basically the chapters are ganna be random lengths


End file.
